In the waste disposal industry the trend since the late 1970's has been to reduce the acreage used for waste disposal. As a result, trash compacting and recycling are standard means to create these reductions. Compacting is one way by which not only a reduction in waste acreage is gained but is also creates a reduction in on site storage between pickups.
On site compacting usually occurs in the rear of a facility and consists of an industrial compactor attached to a mobile container. In operation, the compactor is loaded with the waste material and compacts it to a block of waste. Once compacted a large ramrod pushes the solid block of waste into a giant mobile container. This block of waste loosens during storage and transport. The mobile container consists of a steel container having a large rear hinged door, with a predetermined open area for ramming the solid block of waste into the container.
Once loaded, an operator attaches a tarp to cover the open area. This is accomplished by using bungee cords, rope, or the like. Bungee cords are elastic cords having metal hooks attached at both ends. These cords are attached to the container vertically and horizontally across the tarp. Upon closing, the mobile container is loaded unto a trailer and hauled off to a waste disposal site. The used of the tarp and the bungee cords present several problems. The first is that the use of the cords are not reliable and fail frequently. An operator must be careful when attaching the cords in that they can easily cause injury. Finally, during transport a failure can cause delay and added expense as waste product can be lost along the route. Missing or improperly attached cords on a mobile container are the major causes of transport mishap and delay.
Researchers have yet to adequately address the need for a lightweight, safe, and secure closure means for mobile containers. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,590 issued to Kim, the slide hatch cover for a bulk carrier vehicle requires a ramrod and heavy hatch cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,138 issued to Cramaro discloses a tarpaulin cover system which a cable pulley arrangement for covering the top of a vehicle bed. This system requires that the operator hand crank the tarp into position over the top of the truck bed.
The present invention is a solution and a safe closure means for the open area of mobile containers. The tarp is easily extended across the open area of the mobile container and retracted by an inner spring mechanism.